Give It to Me
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin Drabble/Hurt-Comfort - Winry helps Edward through a rough night. (Set post-Promised Day)


Rating: T

Pairing: Edwin/Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 998

Title: Give It to Me

Description: Edwin Drabble - Winry helps Edward through a rough night. (Set post-Promised Day)

A/N: Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Winry**_

I was on my way to my room when I heard it. At first, I thought I was imagining things, but his door is cracked, so I stopped. When I heard it again, I knew.

Now I'm standing outside his room with my back against the wall, so he won't see me. I want to go in, but… I'm afraid that won't help. Ed is…weird about pain. He never cries. And he hates it when I do. Plus, I think he's afraid of looking weak. Since he's already underestimated for his height and his age. It's as if he has to be tough all the time when it comes to his feelings.

Which is stupid. The idiot.

I hear him cry out again, and I bite my lips. He sounds miserable. I can't just stand here and do nothing.

I take a quick breath and steel myself before turning and pushing the door open. He doesn't look up at first, and I almost trip when I see him sitting up in bed, his arms curled around his automail leg.

"Ed? I heard you, um–"

"Shit," he hisses, cutting me off. "Did I wake you up?"

His words sound choppy, like it takes a lot of effort for him to speak.

"No," I answer quickly. "I…I was walking by. Are you…"

"My leg," he grunts. "It… _hurts_."

I swallow a lump of tears as my eyes look down at my precious automail.

"Can I help?" I whisper. "Does it need an adjustment? If it's pinching, I can–"

"No." He shakes his head. "I mean… _my leg_. Not the automail."

Oh. I frown.

"Phantom limb pain," he explains through a gasp.

"What… What can I do?" I sit down next to him and reach out with a trembling hand.

"No, don't!" He jerks back, wincing, and I jump.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he mumbles. "I… You're fine. I just… It'll probably go away soon." He grimaces. "I hope."

"I want to help," I murmur. Seeing him in pain like this…it makes me hurt.

"Uh…okay…" he slowly releases one hand and reaches out to me.

I take it in mine, and he instantly grips me tight.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," he chokes, not letting go. "I can't… It feels…"

He ducks his head, and I take a slow breath.

"It's okay," I tell him, embracing the discomfort in my fingers. "Give it to me."

"What?" He looks up at me and blinks.

"Your pain. Give it to me."

"I don't want," he pauses to take a short breath. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, I don't want you to hurt either," I answer back quickly. "So, we might as well share it."

He looks at me defiantly, letting me know he doesn't like what I said, but he squeezes my hand tighter, and I know he's giving in.

"Ed…" I ask after a second. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Sometimes," he mutters. "Not too often, but…" His face twists, and I feel my lip tremble when I see two tears slip out of the corners of his eyes.

"Do… Will it be better if you lie down?"

"I…" He starts to shake his head, but then nods. "I don't know if anything really helps, but we can try it."

I move with him as he slowly turns onto his side and stretches out, his leg still wrapped in his free arm. I lay down in front of him, also on my side. Our faces are so close they're almost touching. Our linked hands curled tight to his chest.

"I'm sorry you're in pain," I murmur, squeezing his fingers at the same time reaching up with my other hand to touch his hair.

"I'm fine," he grunts, even though I know he isn't.

"You're allowed to not be fine, Edward," I remind him softly. "Nobody can be fine all the time. And no one expects you to be."

"I don't want anyone to pity me or look down on me just because I'm–"

"Because you're what? Strong enough to withstand a painful automail surgery? Skilled enough to be a state alchemist at twelve? Brave enough to battle homunculi and Father and the entire military to save everyone?"

He closes his eyes slowly and lets out a long breath.

"When you say it like that it sounds really good, but…if I'd never tried to perform human transmutation–"

"You wanted to see your mother again, Ed. There was nothing wrong with that."

"But I–"

"You think because you made one mistake you deserve to suffer in silence forever?" I rise up on my elbow and glare at him. "What a stupid thing to think!"

"I'm not stupid! I'm–"

"Stubborn," I finish for him. "And ornery."

"But…" he winces and looks up at me through squinting eyes. "You love me, right?"

I sigh and sink back down into the bed, inching closer to him. "Of course, I love you, you idiot."

"I love you, too, Winry."

"I know," I reply, my lips brushing his cheek. "I hate that you're hurting."

"It'll pass…eventually."

"I'll stay with you until it does. Okay?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

He goes silent, and I get the feeling it's because he's in too much pain to keep talking. I force myself not to cry at his obvious agony, instead I settle in beside him and continue stroking his hair. I can't feel my fingers anymore, but…I don't want to. Not if holding them is helping Ed somehow.

Even without feeling in my digits, I start to get drowsy. At some point, I must fall asleep because when I wake up, I'm no longer holding Edward's hand. Instead, I'm curled up on his chest, and his hands are wrapped around my back, buried in my hair. He's sleeping peacefully, and I instantly relax, knowing he's not in pain anymore. I don't even consider going back to my room. Not when I'm already so comfortable right where I am.


End file.
